Kombat in Zaibatsu
by Bishop Oldfield
Summary: Violet Systems is at it. This time, they ve tampered with the barriers in between universe. But what happens when they take Liu Kang into your world? Note: Will be odd stop between ch. 1 and 2 due to having 2 switch computers during writing.
1. Chapter 1

Untitled Mortal Kombat/Tekken Crossover

By Bishop Oldfield

Liu Kang awoke on an operating table. He looked around at his unfamiliar surroundings. He was wearing his normal attire, a red headband, no shirt, and black pants with red stripes on either side. The room he was in was large, and mostly in white. There was instruments scientist use on a bedside table next to him. But the room across the room from him, however, was the biggest attraction in the room. The wall was made mostly out of glass. On the opposite side of the glass wall were some people wearing lab coats, something written in purple that Liu couldn't make out. The man in the front was wearing a purple, sequenced T-Shirt and brown pants. A nurse to the man's left said"Project Alt. Universe was a success, Mr. Chaolin." The man, Mr. Chaolin, replied,"Excellent." Not fond of the project's name, Liu Kang sprinted to the glass wall, shouting "Let me out!" "Impressive." Said Mr. Chaolin. "He's been here only for a few minutes, and is perfectly capable of movement." A nurse to Mr. Chaolin's left said" Should we neutralize him?" "No." Mr. Chaolin said. "I'll take care of him." He then pressed a button and a door to Liu's left opened up. Mr. Chaolin walked to the door and stepped inside. The nurse that was to Mr. Chaolin's left pressed the button, and the door snapped down shut. "Well, I see you're awake." Mr. Chaolin said. "We expected you to be unconscious for a little while longer." Liu Kang, still a bit shocked, replied"Who are you? And where are we?" Mr. Chaolin grinned, and said" My name, Liu, is Lee Chaolin. And if you want to know where we are, you must first defeat me in combat." And with this, Lee assumed his battle position, standing on his toes and bending his knees up and down repeatedly. Excited that Lee was welcome to a fight, Liu Kang smiled, assumed his battle position, and proclaimed" If it's a battle you want, then it's a battle you will get! Fight!"

Taking Lee lightly, Liu threw a simple punch, but Lee ducked under it and countered with an uppercut, sending Liu 3 feet into the air, and landed on his back. Surprised to find Lee was a skilled combatant, Liu jumped up and threw a flying kick followed by a bicycle kick towards Lee. They hit with perfect accuracy, all of the strikes landing on Lee's chest and pushing him a few feet back. Lee stayed where he was, taunting Liu. Angered, Liu Kang ran towards Lee. When he got close, however, Lee unleashed a series of rapid fire kicks to Liu's stomach. Liu was hit by the first three, staggering him a little bit, but Liu, immediately recovered, grabbed Lee's head, turned around, and flipped Lee over his Lee could get up, Liu put a foot on Lee's chest, bent down, and said" I think that's good enough. Now, tell me where are." Lee smiled, turned his head, spit out some blood, and said" Impressive, Liu. You win. Let me up, and I'll tell you where are." Still cautious, Liu lifted his foot off Lee's chest and lowered it back to its spot. Hacking, Lee stood up. "Follow me. I'll explain along the way." Leaving him no other options, Liu sighed and followed Lee.

"Alicia, please open the door." Lee said. The nurse that was to his right pressed the button, and the door slid open again. Lee and Liu stepped through the door. Liu could now finally see the writing on the scientist's and, written in the color of Lee's shirt, said "Violet Systems" Liu followed Lee to a door and outside. The scenery outside was breath-taking. There were two paths made out of gravel that Liu could see. The rest of the path was made of green bushes. In the center of the square the paths led to was a large fountain. The water was squirting out of a statue of a dolphin's blowhole. "Hey, you coming?" Lee shouted to Liu. While he had been admiring the scenery, Lee had reached the straight path leading out of the area. Snapping out of his trance, Liu ran to Lee. Smiling, Lee said "Enjoying the scenery, I see? I designed it myself."Interesting." was all Liu said.

They had walked a little while before Liu said "You still haven't told me how and why I got here." "Oh. Yes, about that. You see, I have been trying to make contact with other universe. While research was being undertaken, we found your universe, and noticed it had a significantly weaker barrier to collide with than the other universes we found." "That makes since, since we have been invaded before by another universe." Liu said. Seeing the curious look on Lee's face, he added" Long story. Continue." Lee then said" well, we used our technology to view your world, and decided to take a person from that world, and bring them to our universe to…er…research and document their interactions." "That's….um….exciting. But I would like to get back to my universe." "Well, that's the problem." Lee said rather nervously. Liu, now also nervous, asked" And what exactly is this problem?" After a few moments, Lee responded. "By the time we had breached your universe, we had realized that this person we had brought would have no way back to their individual universe. However, we still had to take someone. So we found and took the next person we could find, which happened to be you." "I see."Liu said."So, are you trying to fix the problem? "Yes. But the estimated time it'll take to completion is anywhere from 6 months to a year." "So what, I'm trapped here until it's fixed?"Liu asked, slightly mortified at the idea of being away from his universe for so long. "Unfortunately, yes. However…." "What? Can I get to my universe quicker?" Liu asked, his hope rising. "Well, since you proved to me you're exceedingly capable in combat, I'll tell you." Lee said. "Every year, or when the sponsor decides to have one, there is a tournament called The King of Iron Fist Tournament. The winner of this tournament will face off against the leader of the Mishima Zaibatsu, currently Heihachi Mishima, in a battle for control of the company. With their technology, you may be able to create a portal to get yourself back to your universe." Interested at the concept of the tournament, Liu asked" How do you know this?" Lee thought for a second, then replied "Heihachi Mishima is my adoptive father. I've tried to take it from both him and his son, Kazyua Mishima, but have failed every time." Liu, still intrigued at the idea of both winning another tournament and getting back to his universe, asked" So when exactly is the tournament?". Lee responded" The latest tournament announced will begin in three week's time. However, you must enter in a week. But be warned, many fighters from around the world come to compete in this tournament. Some are more motivated than others, and a motivated fighter in this tournament, is a dangerous fighter. " " So then I might need assistance?" Liu asked. "Well, if you want to increase your chance of winning, then yes." "I see." Liu said. By this time, they had left the grounds of Violet Systems. " You probably need to stay some place. For putting this burden


	2. Chapter 3

On you, I'll let you stay at my house." "Thanks" Liu said. They then entered a limousine that was 50 feet long, with TV every 5 feet. "Rick, please take me to my residence." Lee said. The chauffeur, apparently named Rick, responded "As you wish, master Chaolin." Liu had been staring outside the window absent-mindedly through 10 minutes of silence, when an idea suddenly popped into his head. Liu turned to Lee and asked with a sense of urgency" Lee, can you still make contact with my universe?" Lee, slightly curious, said" Yes. Got an idea?" "Yep." was all Liu said. Lee looked at his wristwatch, and said" Wristwatch, on." Immediately after saying this, a red hologram shot out of the watch. Lee then said" Obtain access to… where do you want to go?" Lee asked. " Outworld Investigation Agency, Earthrealm." "Ok. Outworld Investigation Agency, Universe MK." After Lee said that, another screen popped up, in front of it was a women with short, blonde hair, with her back turned to the video. Lee took off the watch, handed it to Liu, and said" It's all yours." "Thanks" Liu mouthed to Lee before turning his attention to the screen. "Sonya." Liu said. The women turned around, and jumped a little when she saw who it was and where he was. "Liu? Where are you?" "I'm in another universe. Long story. Listen, I need to get back to there, but the only way I'll be able to do it is to win a tournament, but I'll need assistance. Can you get a portal set up and bring our allies here?" "I'll try my best." "Thank you." Liu Kang said. But then he remembered that he needed to take someone with him. "Actually," Liu said, "can you relay the message to Jax? I can't leave without taking someone with me." "Oh." Sonya said "Sure." She quickly grabbed a pen and piece of paper and scrawled a message. "Ok. Ready. So how do you do this?" "Honestly," Liu smiled "I have no clue. I'll have him show it to you." He then flipped the screen towards Lee. "Lee Chaolin, Sonya Blade. Sonya Blade, Lee Chaolin." "Stand aside." Lee grinned, cracked his knuckles, typed a few things, and within a few minutes, Sonya was sitting in the limo next to Liu. "Hey." was all Sonya said. The three sat in awkward silence for the next five minutes, until the limo stopped, and Rick said "We have arrived at the Chaolin Estate." The house was, unsurprisingly, a large estate. It was at least 200,000 square feet. As they were walking into the mansion, Lee started giving facts about the house. "50 bedrooms, 30 guest rooms, 3 Olympic sized pools, and one hell of a rec room. Welcome to the Chaolin Manor." As Liu and Sonya walked into the house, it looked, as if possible, even bigger from the inside. A spiral staircase as high as the limo was long, with drop-off points at every floor, a large chandelier hanging high above an equally big dining table, and a room to the left where Liu could see a foam pit and a trampoline. "Wow." Sonya said, clearly awe-inspired. "This place is… amazing." "Thank you. I always try for perfection." Lee said." Shall I give you a tour?" Lee then proceeded to show the two around the mansion, taking at least 4 hours. By the time he was finished it was nearing dark. "Well, it's nearing dinnertime. I have my butler make it, and I'll call you down when it's ready. Take any room you'd like." Liu and Sonya took rooms next to each other on the third floor, and within the hour, Lee's voice appeared on an intercom that was apparently imbedded into every room "Dinner is served."

They met outside of their rooms and walked downstairs to meet Lee at the dining table. The meal, to all standards, was superb. "Well done, Michael. You've really outdone yourself. Well, I'm heading to bed. Got quite a day ahead. I'd suggest you two do the same." And with that, the three headed to their individual rooms, and all fell asleep.

Chapter 2

Liu Kang woke up feeling refreshed, and headed downstairs to get breakfast. He was the first one to get down there, and he entered the kitchen. Michael, the chef, had been working on breakfast, and Liu saw a whole breakfast buffet awaiting him. It had everything Liu has ever had for breakfast, and more. He took a few pancakes and an apple. He had already finished his food and had been watching TV for about an hour when Lee came down and greeted him. "Good morning. How long have you been down here?" "Eh, about an hour." Soon after Lee came down, Sonya also came down to have breakfast. " Morning." was all she offered. Soon after Lee and Sonya had finished eating and sat down next to Liu to watch TV when a loud sucking noise came from the dining room. The trio went to see what the noise was, and saw it was a portal. Soon after the portal had opened, Liu and Sonya's allies appeared out of it one by one. Along with Liu, Sonya, and Lee, Jax, Kung Lao, Kenshi, Li Mei, Bo' Rai Cho, Sindel, Smoke, Cyrax, Johnny Cage, Nightwolf, Shujinko, Ermac, Ashrah, Jade, Stryker, and Kitana appeared out of the portal. "Hey!" Liu exclaimed "You're here."


	3. Chapter 2

"Hey!" Liu said. "You're here." "Yeah, we kinda are." Said Johnny Cage, looking always famous, his eyes covered by sunglasses, a tattoo on his chest in cursive spelling his name, and his baggy sweatpants much like Liu's, but with blue stripes and his last name, Cage, written on either side. "Liu Kang, my boy!" Bo' Rai Cho said as he stumbled over to Liu Kang, obviously drunk. The front of his shirt, which was tan with a stripe of brown coming down from his top left to his bottom right, was wet, either with spilled beer or vomit, with his brown pants sagging slightly below what was appropriate. When he hugged Liu, his breath smelled unsurprisingly of beer. Liu looked at Kitana, who wasn't wearing her blue mask to match her outfit, and was showing off her full and natural beauty, and gave Liu a look of sympathy. Cyrax was looking less cybernetic then he had ever seen him, only having the back of his head with robotics on it, cleverly looking like a hood. He resembled Jax, who was talking to Sonya, who was explaining the story to everyone, in a way, African-American, with beefy arms and a hell of a lot of strength in each of them. Liu had just noticed that Lee had mysteriously disappeared, but before long, Lee had come back with 12 small scraps of paper and as many pencils. "Write your name on one of these pieces of paper. I'll go and turn these into the tournament's ballot box sometime today." Lee said as he passed one of each paper and pencil to each person. When everyone had finished and Lee took the scraps, Lee said" Well, what better way to learn everybody's name?" He got all of them right, except for one illegibly written which was later found out to be Bo' Rai Cho's, whom had to write his name five different times to be barely readable. "Right. Well, I'll be right back." Lee said as he left the house. They all had conversations on numerous conversations before Lee came back. "Well, all of us here are now officially entered into the King of Iron Fist. The tournament doesn't start for another 3 weeks, so do whatever you please till then." And for the next 3 weeks, all was well, and before long, the tournament was tomorrow. "Well, as you all know, the tournament is tomorrow." Lee announced. "So I suggest we all have a heartily dinner, go to sleep, and wake up and get you back to your universe!" And so, after a dinner full of jokes and laughs, they all headed to their individual bedrooms, and fell asleep with the hope that they would soon be back in their own universe.

Chapter 3ish

Lee woke them all up at 5:30 sharp. "Come on!" He said as he nudged them all awake "We've got to be the first ones there. We need to meet our competition." When he finally got them all awake and downstairs, he said" Ok. The ride there is about an hour from here, so you all can catch up on our way there." Within minutes, all of them had passed out once again. Liu thought it had only been a minute when Lee had woken them all up again. "And we are here!"


	4. Chapter 4

Rubbing his eyes, Liu saw a large stage with a holographic globe with the words "Welcome to the King of Iron Fist Tournament 11!" They were, to Lee's dismay, not the first one's there. "Why the hell are we this early?" Jax asked. "Because" Lee said, completely oblivious to the fact that his companions were drop-dead tired, "The early bird gets the worm!" He pointed to their left, and there was an abnormally large buffet table, even larger than Lee's. "Come on, let's go get a table and food." It took them a few minutes to get all the tables together, but nearly an hour to get all their food. Liu had just finished knocking back a hot chocolate to keep himself warm and awake when a man appeared on stage "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the King of Iron Fist Tournament 11! I am your host, Geppetto Boskonovitch, and I'll be the announcer of this tournament. As I'm sure you all know the rules, no weapons(All the MK fighters looked crestfallen at this), no outside help. All first rounds fights are pre-determined. On an interesting note, about half of the fighters are newcomers! Now let's announce these fights! The first match up is….. Kung Lao versus….. Hwoarang! Come on up here!" As Kung Lao walked up to the stage, another man stoop up and approached the stage as well. The man had red, long, slicked back hair, with a brown and green jacket. The man seemed rather cocky, Liu thought, he shouldn't be a problem for Kung Lao. The men met each other on the stage. Apparently Kung Lao thought the same thing as Liu, because he grinned immediately after seeing him. "Alright. Let's have a good, clean fight." Geppetto said. "A week from today!" he added as Kung Lao got into battle position. "Yes, yes, as I might add. All fights are fought a week after their announcement." Both men shook hands and walked off stage. Kung Lao looked embarrassed as he sat back down with people staring and laughing at him. "Alrighty, the next fight is… Jackson Briggs versus….Jack 12! Nobody noticed Jax, with cybernetic arms, as Jack 12 marched to the stage. It was a robot. Jack 12 was a good 7 feet tall, towering over everyone. He had cracks running through him, almost as if he was about to break at any second. Even Jax showed pain as his hand was crushed by the robot's hand. "Now, have a great fight." After all the fights were called, the fights were:

1. Kung Lao vs. Hwoarang

2. Jack 12 vs. Jax

3. Kenshi vs. Yoshimitsu

Mei vs. Ling Xiaoyu

' Rai Cho vs. Craig Marduk

vs. Zafina

vs. Steve Fox

8. Cyrax vs. Lei Wulong

9. Johnny Cage vs. Lee Chaolan

10. Nightwolf vs. Jin Kazama

11. Ermac vs. King

vs. Asuka Kazama

vs. Bryan Fury

vs. Kazuya Mishima

15. Sonya Blade vs. Nina Williams

16. Liu Kang vs. Marshall Law

"Now" Boskonovitch said, "I'll see you all in a week to, hopefully, see a handful of exciting fights!" And with that, the group returned home, with their fates set.


End file.
